


Fated

by DarklyTainted (Amanda908565)



Series: KHR Rarepair Discord Adventures [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel Wings, Does this count as slowburn if I wan't them to be together, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Hurt!Reborn, Hurt/Comfort, I butcher religion, I'm Sorry, Just sit down and TALK, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Reborn deserves love, Religion, Rituals, Snapshots, Snippets, Sorry Not Sorry, They're a lot, Trust, Trust Issues, Tsuna Just Wanted to Convert to Catholicism, Tsuna is So Done, Wings, demon!Reborn, vongola guardians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/DarklyTainted
Summary: This could also be known as: Tsuna tried to convert to Catholicism, his Guardians thought it would be a grand idea to create the Church of Tsuna, doing a 'cleansing ritual,' and manage to summon someone they knew but didn't know was a demon.Tsuna and Reborn were Fated. Most supernatural beings held a human counterpart; their souls so deeply intertwined that they just clicked. Upon first meeting with Tsuna, Reborn hadn't known, but once he was summoned...This is their story, told in snapshots and snippets.





	1. And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to this collection! I hope you all enjoy!

Reborn didn’t understand how something like this could even _happen_.

It didn’t make sense, and the fact that it was _Tsuna_ didn’t make it any better!

When he popped up in that damned circle that Gokudera had somehow managed to cast, all he could do was blink in shock. He had stayed away from the group of ragtag high school students in hopes that he would be left out of any of this. He had contacts in the world hidden away from humans that he would rather not find out that he had anything to do with them.

When he realized that he had been summoned somehow, he thought it would be some other group. Tsuna’s Guardians were incapable of doing most things – allowing Tsuna to peacefully convert to Catholicism being one of them. So, when he blinked and took in the scene around him, he sucked in sharp breath, dark eyes seeking out Gokudera and feeling his fingers twitch, wanting to tear the human to bits.

He wouldn’t though. He _couldn’t._ If he did, it would make Tsuna upset.

Tsuna.

Who was standing right next to him in the circle.

Fucking _hell_ , as if his life weren’t already difficult.

Gokudera quickly closes the circle, stuttering about how something must have gone wrong and how he _really_ needed to leave _immediately_. Reborn doesn’t know exactly how much the silver-headed bomber knows, but he instinctively concluded that it was _too much._


	2. Let's Not Talk About It

Tsuna still wasn’t sure what went down that night, and if he were being honest with himself, he’d rather just forget about it. Except for the fact that his Hyper Intuition has been screaming at him nonstop since then. He wasn’t even sure what it was about at this point – it was just incomprehensible screaming that he couldn’t understand. The incident with the bottle of water Reborn shot last month was still fresh in his mind. Reborn had stayed a more than comfortable distance from Tsuna since then, and honestly? It made the teen a little upset. He hadn’t done anything wrong!

When he tried to talk about it to Gokudera, the bomber had clammed up and stayed mum about possibly knowing anything. Bullshit, Tsuna knew, but he also wasn’t going to force the other to talk. He let out a quiet sigh, continuing to get ready for church. It was Sunday morning, so he planned on going to mass at the small church in Namimori. The only functioning church, actually, since the other one was simply a crumble of ruins. Maybe if he asked for answers, they’d be given to him.

* * *

 

Tsuna got his answers later that night, but they weren’t from God.


	3. Was It Rejection? Or Just Denial?

Of _course_ Reborn had to be an actual demon. His tutor-from-hell was _actually from hell._

“No.” Tsuna stated simply once Reborn stated he was a demon. “No,” he shook his head, the word coming out a little hysterically. He gave a small wheeze. “Wrong.” He continued, “incorrect. I swear to Primo, Reborn, if this is some sort of joke to stop me from going to church and practicing, then please just leave for a few days and then act as if this didn’t happen.”

Reborn didn’t leave. Tsuna gave another wheeze. “I didn’t think you’d ever have to know,” the man admitted, glancing out the window. “Then Gokudera decided it would be a _wonderful_ idea to do a summoning ritual to bring your bound demon to you. Probably hoped to keep you safe.” He scoffed, “some demons would have stolen you away to keep you safe. Others might have just tried to slaughter those around you.”

“Why not just kill me? I was in the circle,” he questioned, still not believing the older man.

Reborn hummed, “why kill the only thing that allows us to feel a tiny bit human?”


	4. Acceptance...Maybe

Reborn had been missing for four and a half days. Tsuna had assumed that the demon had chosen to disappear because Tsuna had not responded to anything the hitman said after the response of feeling human that night. He figured the other was mad for one reason or another and would show up eventually. It wasn’t a bad thing for Tsuna considering that he needed to comprehend the fact that he was _bound_ to a _demon_ who was his (devilishly) handsome tutor.

Although, the brunette couldn’t deny the small ache in his chest when he woke up the next day and saw that Reborn wasn’t sleeping on the bed on the other side of the room. Nana hadn’t questioned why a fully grown man who shared the same name as the infant moved in the same day the infant moved out.

So, because Reborn had been missing for longer than usual, Tsuna had unknowingly been stomping around Namimori High sighing loudly and huffing pretty often.

“Ah, Tenth…?” Gokudera started, capturing the other’s attention.

“ _What?_ ” Tsuna snapped, watching as Gokudera recoiled at his tone. “Sorry, Gokudera-kun, I’m just a little stressed right now.” He explained, frowning and rubbing at his temples.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about…” He laughed nervously. “So, you know that night when I casted that summoning circle?” Tsuna stared at the silver-headed teen because _how could he forget?_ “Right. Well, I did some more…research on the ritual. It seems it was supposed to bring the caster in the center their ‘Fated’ with a capital ‘F,’ or some bullshit. Most of the time, it brings a human caster their supernatural other half. It…brought you Reborn.” He laughed nervously. “Must be because he was an Arcobaleno, though!”

Tsuna swallowed, then turned to Gokudera. “Reborn is a demon.” He deadpanned, picking up his half-eaten lunch and tossing it into the trash, not even caring about the fact that his Storm Guardian had gone deathly pale and started sputtering nonsense. “I’ll talk to you later, Gokudera-kun.”

He had a demon to hunt down.


	5. A Favor

Tsuna wasn’t sure how exactly their relationship progressed afterwards. It was weird. Reborn was hot and cold then hot then cold again and all the mixed signals made Tsuna’s brain hurt. He fingered the small scar left on his forearm from when he offered his blood to the demon, and sighed. Reborn had denied his offer of control, but it was at least a step in the right direction.

He had been pretty serious about converting to Catholicism, but now he’s not so sure where his faith lies. If he were to be a ‘proper Catholic’ in his books, he should probably be trying to exorcise the guy, but Reborn was bonded to him. _Him._ As much as Tsuna was Reborn’s human, Reborn was Tsuna’s demon and the thought of the hitman not being around unnerved him. The fact that Reborn had been gone for a month because of some weird self-thrown pity-party and insecurities had made him mad. At first, Tsuna thought it was because of him – what self-respecting demon would want Useless Tsuna as their Fated? Then, he got to thinking that maybe that _wasn’t_ what was going on, so he called up Colonello to get some advice on what he should do with a difficult Reborn.

The Rain had been amiable to his plight, and assured Tsuna that it was nothing to do with him. The fact that _Colonello_ was a demon, too, was something he didn’t want to think about. A water one, apparently. The older military man held a knowing glint in his eyes when he approached the Sawada household, throwing his arm around Tsuna and congratulating him on finding his demon, saying that they ought to throw a party.

When he was told that it was Reborn who was Tsuna’s Fated, the blonde quickly dropped his arm as if he had been burned – he has been in the past, and he wouldn’t put it past Reborn to ‘protect’ Tsuna by warding him while the guy took his leave of absence.

At first, Colonello was worried for Tsuna because this was _Reborn_ they were talking about. The, he was worried for Tsuna because the guy wanted to convert to Catholicism. Lastly, he became worried for Tsuna because _Reborn was being an idiot._ He gave a long, suffering sigh. “I’ll talk to him, kora! He probably won’t listen, but I’ll talk to him and tell him to get his head out of his ass.”

Tsuna gave him a skeptical look, and the water demon relented. “Alright, fine, you got me. I won’t say that.” Tsuna gave him another bland look. “Okay, geez, I’m just going to tell him you want to talk.” The brunette nodded, pleased with the outcome.

Two days later, and Reborn appeared and their dynamic changed once more. So, now? Tsuna was at a loss. If demons were real, then that meant that their angel counterparts were, too, right? After all, a demon was just a fallen angel…

Tsuna wondered if Reborn would ever tell him about his descent into hell.


	6. Renato

Renato had been angel. He had been pretty good at what he did, too. Protecting others…he would strike down the demons that threatened harm and _protected_ people. It was strange, he remembers, being an angel. He was never very much liked, and others often would steer clear of him. He remembers being alone, and he remembers the joy he felt in slaughtering threats, and he remembers the loneliness of being an outcast because of it.

He remembers his white wings.

They spanned across a large room when spread out, brilliantly gleaming. They were strong, too: able to carry him wherever he needed, whenever he needed it. They were beautiful, and inspired small bouts of jealously among the others, but never for too long. After all, envy was a sin, was it not?

Renato wasn’t someone who took things idly, and was often proactive in his missions. So, when he was given the task of watching over a human female, Luce. He thought that it was odd that he had to shadow the Boss of Giglio Nero, a mafia famiglia, but he didn’t question it. He was given his mission, and who was he to question his Creator?


	7. Guardian Angel

It was a trap. This whole thing was a damn _trap._ He had revealed himself to the woman, although it was in a human form, and the other delighted to have a friend nearby. He would check in often in this form, knowing that it would allow him a closer access to the human woman, but now, watching as he was forcibly brought into the Physical Plane from the Spiritual Plane. He was watching as wild-eyed as a trapped animal. His wings were pulled tight against his back, black eyes slightly wide with panic. Whatever was happening right now…it made an alarm go off in the back of his head.

The attackers had been trying to draw out Luce’s psychic powers for their own needs, but the ritual they chose also drew out any supernatural beings around them. From what he saw, Luce wasn’t even affected. In fact, she was smiling.

“Hello, my guardian angel.”

* * *

 

When Renato had finished slaughtering the enemies around him, white wings covered in bright red blood, he turned to Luce, face hard and eyes showing his betrayal. “Oh, don’t look at me like that,” she tutted. “What’s a girl to do when God Himself won’t answer her calls?” She hummed, “she requests His strongest warrior for protection and _sends a message_.” He stared at her, watching her smile twist into something deranged.


	8. Reborn

Renato had fallen. That’s the only explanation for any of this. Somehow, Luce had managed to strip him of his angel status. His once white wings were a mottled grey, the feathers shedding to reveal midnight black. He had screamed himself hoarse for hours on end, praying for mercy from the one being that could possibly save him.

His prayers were not answered

He never begged for her to stop – Renato never begged. He had too much pride. Perhaps that’s another reason he was so easily let go. He questioned the woman over and over again, demanding answers as to why she was doing this, why she had chosen him, but the human simply hummed along, pressing hot irons into his flesh, sharp blades across his skin, telling the other that he was simply the poor bastard to get hit in the crossfire.

They’ve talked about casualties of war before, hadn’t they?

The more he was tortured, and the more he changed, the broader the woman’s grin became. As a practically immortal being, he was able to heal quicker than an average human, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel the pain. He felt it.

Every burn, every cut, every snap of a bone, or stab of a blade. He _felt_ it.

The questions stopped the second day.

The screams stopped the fourth.

On the seventh, he let out a humorless, bitter laugh, accepting the fact that he was no longer going to be saved. This was his own personal Judgement. On that day, Renato died in that hidden warehouse equipped with charms and spells to ground an angel.

On the eighth day, Reborn stumbled out of that damned warehouse, a chaotic laugh bubbling out of his throat.

* * *

 

_Why protect the peace when it was so much fun to watch the world burn?_


	9. Waiting Game

Once Reborn had returned, and Tsuna explained that he hadn’t _rejected_ Reborn or whatever the hitman had thought happened, things were…still a bit strange. Reborn was around, Tsuna knew that – he could always tell when the other was around now. More than he could with his Guardians, or even with Mukuro. Sometimes the other would linger around the edges of his conscious, hidden from Tsuna’s sight, but other times Reborn was there, and Tsuna would stare directly at him, acknowledging the demon before Reborn ducked into an alley and was gone. The man didn’t talk to the human more than was absolutely necessary.

It was, frankly, ridiculous.

Tsuna had waited up one night. He knew that the hitman came home after he was sure that Tsuna was sleeping, but the younger brunette beyond frustrated. If his sleep schedule had to suffer in order to have a proper discussion with Reborn, then so be it.

He was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom as he twiddled his thumbs. He turned his head to the side to look at his digital alarm clock, the red block numbers staring back at him mockingly.

11:18 PM.

2:42 AM.

3:29 AM.

It was closer to 3:40 AM when Tsuna finally heard the bedroom door creak open just enough for a figure to slip in. He didn’t say anything, and stayed still. He wouldn’t say anything until he heard the door click shut and Reborn shuffled into the bed on the other side of the room.

The door was shut.

Tsuna heard the rustle of clothes being shucked off, and the soft thump of a hat being placed on the dresser. He didn’t hear a zipper, so he figured it was just the other’s tie, shirt, waistcoat and hat that came off. That’ll do, Tsuna decided. If Reborn was only half-undressed, then he couldn’t just _leave._

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He stated quietly, hearing any and all movements stop, Reborn freezing in his actions. Tsuna rolled over to the side, turning on the lamp, his mouth opened to scold Reborn for not using his words and talking to Tsuna when the brunette saw the other’s uncovered chest for the first time. The words, ironically, died on Tsuna’s lips.

“ _Oh._ ”

Reborn stared at him, face blank and body tensed.

Tsuna finally understood why he had never seen the other without his long sleeved dress shirt, or anything covering his skin save for his hands, part of his neck, and face. Those weren’t just wounds received in battles or fights. Tsuna had scrapes and scars and burns scattered across his body from those kinds of things.

Reborn’s, however…

Tsuna was never really given an in-depth lesson on torture methods before, and now he sort of understands why.


	10. Panic and Silence

“You have class tomorrow,” Reborn grit out, “you were supposed to be sleeping.”

“I’m supposed to be a lot of things, Reborn,” Tsuna shot back. “Strangely enough, it seems that I just manage to be a disappointment.” He pursed his lips, staring at Reborn’s face. He’d ask about those scars later on, but right now? Tsuna was feeling snippy due to being avoided and sleep-deprived. “Why are you avoiding me?” He pressed, sitting up in bed and turning to fully face the other.

The demon growled and grabbed a night shirt as quickly as he could, angrily pulling it on and then buttoning the front. “I haven’t been avoiding you.” He stated, but the argument was weak, and the excuse was lame. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been asleep when I get back. You’re with others when I check in on you.” He supplied. Tsuna raised his other eyebrow to follow the first.

“I don’t need to have Hyper Intuition to know that was the most pitiful lie you’ve ever given to anyone ever,” he snapped. “So let’s say you haven’t been avoiding me,” he mused, “let’s say that every time you’ve chosen was a good time to check in, I was with someone, or that I was sleeping. Where have you been those other times? Where do you disappear to?”

Reborn stiffened. “That’s none of your business, Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna scoffed, “bullshit, Reborn.” He got off the bed, about to take a step forward when he saw the demon flinch, eyes widening in panic. Tsuna hadn’t realized it, but he had sent a pulse of Sky Flame across the room in his irritation.

Luce used to do the same.

Tsuna froze when he noticed Reborn’s eyes search the room rapidly, looking for some sort of escape. The man, Tsuna noticed, had a wild gleam in his eyes. Reborn looked like a trapped, feral animal that was ready to attack.

The brunette sucked in a deep breath, hunching down and placing his hands out in front of him in an attempt to placate the other. Reborn had never acted like this, and Tsuna wondered if it had to do with those scars on the other’s body and the bond that was between them.

“H-Hey,” the Sky murmured, “Reborn, hey, look, I’m not gonna – I’m going to stay right here, alright? I’m going to sit down on the ground and then not move unless I tell you I’m going to.” The brunette ever so slowly sunk to the floor, trying to make himself look as non-threatening as possible to the demon in front of him.

The hitman seemed to calm a bit once he watched the other sit on the floor, warily trusting that the Sky would remain where he was. Tsuna, Reborn reminded himself, this was Tsuna and his student wouldn’t hurt him. The demon moved to mirror the other’s position, dropping himself on the floor to face the brunette.

The scene was almost comical. Reborn was in his powder blue nightshirt, buttons hastily done up, and black dress pants still on. His shoes had been toed off at the main entrance to the house which just left him in his long dress socks. His spiky hair was a mess, and made messier when he ran his hand through it again in frustration. Long legs were sprawled in front of him, and his back was pressed to the bedpost.

On the other side of the room, Tsuna who _had_ been bleary-eyed and irritated from lack of sleep, was paying attention to every little move the demon made. His eyes were watching, alert and _awake_ and his irritation faded quickly to concern.

Neither wanted to speak first.

So they didn’t.


	11. Black and White

Reborn was staring at him for a long time. It was more unnerving than usual, Tsuna concluded. The man was awake, the brunette knew, and his eyes weren’t exactly…cold, but they were far from being warm. Reborn had taken to looking at him with a fond gaze, but…this wasn’t that.

This was calculating and evaluating.

Tsuna watched just as carefully, except that he wasn’t regarding the other with vague hostility. Tsuna was just _worried,_ damn it! Reborn seemed to be…empty? That wasn’t it. Distant, maybe? The Sky wasn’t sure. He frowned, and Reborn mirrored his action. Tsuna sighed, deciding that if anything, he would need to be the one to break the silence.

He wasn’t sure how.

“Reborn…” he murmured carefully, watching as the demon flinched almost imperceptibly. “You’ve been trying to stay away.”

“I…may have.”

“You may have or you did?”

“I may have did.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes. Even like this, Reborn was going to be a dick. “Look, Reborn, if we’re supposed to…do whatever it is this is, then you need to talk to me.” He took a breath, “I can feel you, y’know? Not completely, but you’re there. It’s sort of like my Hyper Intuition, except it’s just for you.”

Reborn stiffened.

“It’s not bad!” Tsuna tried to amend, waving his arms in front of him. “It just…worries me. You always feel so alone, and…I feel like that a lot, too. I’ve felt like that a lot in the past, but…but you were the person to help me get through it. You came. You brought the other’s here to me.” He paused. “You made my life a little less bleak.”

“The world was never black and white, Tsuna.”

Tsuna was surprised to hear the other talk.

“I suppose it wasn’t.” The brunette replied, “but it wasn’t the colors of the rainbow that you brought in. It was just varying shades of grey.”

Reborn remained silent.

“You never thought about it, that way, huh?”

The demon didn’t speak, but it was enough of a response for Tsuna to nod to himself.

“Goodnight, Reborn. I’ll see you in the morning.” The words were both a promise and a challenge. If Reborn let before Tsuna saw him in the morning, then Tsuna could confidently say that the other was running away, and not facing whatever it was that was keeping him away. If he stayed, however…it meant that Reborn was willing to try and talk.

“Yeah.” The demon responded in a raspy voice. “I’ll see you in the morning.”


	12. Avoidance

It was a few days later that Reborn was sitting on the bed in his shared room with the other. Tsuna had seen his scars, and hadn’t pushed Reborn to tell him about them. When he had spooked Reborn (something that the powerful demon refused to acknowledge), he had sat down and tried his best to make the other calm once more. It was…not something that the hitman was used to.

Pain. So much pain.

_What’s a girl to do…?_

He shook his head, sending the memory out of his mind for the time being. He didn’t need to think of that.

He didn’t need to think of her.

So, as he laid on the mattress, the day slowly inching by, he waited for Tsuna to return home from school. It wasn’t fair, he realized, for Tsuna to go through the day feeling his emotions. The bond was meant so that both parties could further understand the other, but if Reborn didn’t _communicate,_ then it was simply for naught.

He had been looking in to ways to circumvent the bond. A way to cut it off. It would be so much easier – for both of them.

Tsuna would be able to continue practicing his faith.

Reborn would go back to being the fallen angel, ripped from Paradise because he was _too good_ at his job.

The irony of Tsuna dying in the future because of that same reason was not lost on the hitman.

He sighed, glancing at the watch on his wrist, the seconds ticking by at an agonizing pace.

* * *

 

Tsuna came home eventually. The foreboding feeling that he felt in his gut, courtesy of his Hyper Intuition, hadn’t left him all day. It was not something pleasant, and he wished to find the source.

The closer he got to his home, the worse it got.


	13. Permission Denied

“I’m sorry, you want to _what?_ ” Tsuna asked, incredulous.

“Break the bond.”

Tsuna stared. Just stared for a few more minutes. “Listen to yourself.” He started, “you told me in the beginning that demons would kill for their Fated. That they _have._ You want to get _rid_ of it?” He shook his head. “Why?” He questioned firmly.

“It’s not worth it.”

Tsuna felt his heart crack just a little bit. It’s fine. He’s fine. “Bullshit.”

Reborn was a little surprised with his student’s use of language, but didn’t mention it. “You want to convert to Catholicism, Tsuna. It’s not a very good idea to be doing that when bound to a demon.” He spat the word.

“No.”

“What?” Reborn shot back, hackles rising. “What do you mean _no?_ ”

Tsuna squared his jaw. “I meant what I said. Both times. I’m calling bullshit on your shitty reasons and I’m telling you no.” Maybe Tsuna was hanging around Mafioso too much if it’s starting to affect the way he speaks…and to Reborn, no less.

“This is not up for discussion, Dame-Tsuna,” the hitman growled with irritation. “I already found the ritual. Come the waxing crescent moon this month, the bond will be _gone._ You won’t have to worry about the big bad demon anymore.”

“Why?” Tsuna repeated, determined to pull an answer out of the demon. “Why don’t you think that this bond is a good thing? I can practice my faith however I’d like. Isn’t that the point of religion?” The brunette huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the other. “Don’t be an idiot, Reborn!”

The hitman paused, straightened, and turned to his student. “Don’t you get it, Tsuna?” He growled. He tried for threatening, but the sound was just tired at this point. “This isn’t something you need in your life. You are going to be the Decimo. That’s what I was hired for – to tutor you to become a proper Mafioso.”

Tsuna quieted. “So that’s what it was?” He questioned, watching as Reborn raised an eyebrow. “That’s all _I_ was? A job, right?” He shook his head. “That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard and _Iemitsu_ is my father.” He took in a deep breath. “If the ritual you found is anything like the one Gokudera-kun shoved in my face after being told that you were a demon, then you have to get my approval for the bond to break.” He raised his eyes to look at swirling black irises that flashed a bright yellow.

Tsuna’s flashed orange in response.

“As far as I’m concerned,” the other responded flippantly. “You’re not getting it.”


	14. Choice

Reborn stood stock still. “It’s not your choice.”

“Like _hell_ it isn’t, Reborn.”

“It’s not up to you, Tsunayoshi!” The demon roared.

Tsuna looked back at the other, face saddened. “It’s up to you, though? To throw away what _you_ told me makes all supernatural creatures feel more _human?_ Something that I read is searched for and coveted? Why, Reborn?”

The other gave him no answer.

“You’re willing to throw away the bond between the Fated because you’re _scared?_ ”

The hitman’s jaw ticked. “You would watch what you say, Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna threw his arms up, a loud shout making its way past his lips. “Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, Dame-Tsuna, pick one, Reborn, and stick with it, would you? You can’t go from my name, to my full name, to the nickname given to me by my class mates in mockery.” He raised his hands to tug at his hair. “You don’t get to make the rules all the time, Reborn! This isn’t just about you!”

The other went to open his mouth to respond, but Tsuna just steamrolled over whatever it was that the other was going to say. “ _This isn’t just your choice!_ ” He whirled to look at the other, making sure there was a decent space between them. “It’s mine as well!” He slumped over, shaking his head. “It’s my choice, too, and I _refuse_ to let you take it away from me.” He raised his head to look at the other, eyes ablaze with the orange of his Dying Will. “I’ve gone through so much, Reborn.”

“You’ll only go through more.”

“Then let me have this peace I’ve found with you.”

* * *

 

Reborn sucked in a deep breath. He needed to leave. He needed to get out and think about everything that the young human just threw at him. He needed…he needed to figure out what the _fuck_ that all meant and he wasn’t sure where to start in his dissection.

Tsuna shook his head, stomping over to the desk to grab his gloves and headphones. He hadn’t undressed when he got back home, too preoccupied with the feeling he had in his gut. Reborn was being an absolute _idiot!_ Tsuna didn’t want to even look at the other right now. He was angry – pissed beyond belief, but he knew that if he stayed around and yelled at the demon, it would just make it worse. So, he stormed out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and left the house.

The demon he was Fated to was standing, a bit gob smacked, in the bedroom that they shared.

Tsuna gave absolutely no care to the fact that Reborn might be upset right now because _he_ was upset. He wasn’t going to give the other they go-ahead to destroy the precious bond between them. The brunette could feel the tumultuous emotions rioting inside of him, and he could feel Reborn’s own added to the mix.

At this point, Tsuna didn’t care which ones belonged to whom.

He let the emotions consume him, allowing them to take over his rational reasoning as he popped a Dying Will pill into his mouth. He didn’t necessarily need them any longer, and he was sure that with the will he felt right now to not let the other go that he could enter the state without it, but…he would rather take the shortcut.

As the warmth spread through him, the fire filling his veins, Tsuna glanced down, watching his mittens transform to their gloves. He knew he could easily take to the sky, but…he had so much energy and frustration he wanted to work out.

So, instead, Tsuna ran.

He ran for a while, and even after the five minutes passed. His Dying Will was strong enough to keep him going, and the warmth from the Sky Flame that was roaring inside of him kept him plenty warm in the colder weather.

He didn’t stop anywhere. He knew he was passing most of his Guardian’s homes, but he didn’t want to talk.

More running.

He was on the outskirts of Namimori now, nearing the forest that surrounded the small town. He blinked, looking into the darkening tree line for a second before pressing forward.

He needed to think.


	15. Questions

The small, abandoned, and crumbling church was not someplace that Tsuna originally thought would be the place he thought at, but it worked just as well as any other place. As he stepped onto the previously hallowed ground, he let his Dying Will flicker away. He still felt it, coiled and ready to spring forward the moment he might need it, but right now it was pushed aside.

Tsuna moved towards one of the large stones that was situated off to the side. The church was more ruin than structure at this point, but it didn’t matter. It was old. It would do the job.

The young Sky sat down on the stone, allowing his mitten-covered fingers to claw into the hard rock, and he contemplated just screaming his throat raw.

“Why?” He began quietly, shaking his head. He didn’t understand why Reborn was so absolutely _dead set against_ Tsuna and his status as Fated. If it made them happy, then who were they to deny it? If it was woven into the Threads of Fate by some Higher Source, then who were _any_ of them to deny it?

It made Tsuna’s blood boil.

“Why does he want to throw it away?” The brunette questioned to the silent and chilled air. “It…he won’t even give _me_ a choice when it affects me as well!” He shouted, pushing himself off the rock now. “He’s being stupid! He’s throwing this pity-party and while, sure, yeah, his emotions are plenty valid – he’s been through some shit, I’m guessing, but – but – how would I know if he doesn’t _talk_ to me like I’m an equal to him?” He shook his head, glancing around the clearing. “How am I supposed to know how he’s feeling in context to this bond if he doesn’t tell me?”

He swallowed, “how is he supposed to know how _I’m_ feeling?”

* * *

 

Reborn had stayed in the bedroom for a few minutes after Tsuna had stomped away, the anger and frustration rolling off the young Sky in thick and dark waves. The darker part of Reborn rejoiced in the vicious emotions, but the other? The part that wanted his Fated to never feel like that _ever?_ That part was quite upset with himself.

He turned his head up to the ceiling, his tongue darting out to moisten his chapped lips. With a swallow, he lowered himself to his knees and did the one thing he swore he would never do again no matter the circumstances.

He prayed.

* * *

 

Neither males were too sure how long they were in their respective places for. Tsuna had crumbled to a heap on the stone floor, just as ruined as the church structure around him.

Reborn had closed his eyes, forced his hands to cross himself – he did not give a damn if his movements were stiff and jerky – and began to murmur the words that were engraved into his memory. It was weird, he noticed, but he didn’t care. He may be a demon now, but he needed guidance. He hoped, oh, how he hoped, that their Creator would take pity on him.

“It’s been a long time…” He mumbled, brows furrowed in concentration, “and…and I know I’m not supposed to do this. I have _no right_ to do this, but…” He shook his head, and allowed his wings to unfurl behind his back, not caring in the slightest if his dress shirt and jacket were ripped to shreds in the process.

Once bright white wings were now revealed as midnight black, feathers ruffling lightly in the still air. It was relieving and relaxing to have his wings out in the Physical Plane, but it was also very uncomfortable and quite nerve-wracking for the demon to be so vulnerable. His wings were as just as big a part of him as any other piece of his being. They showed more of his emotions than his face did.

The feathers would ruffle, or the wings would twitch. His wings were his biggest tells and he rarely ever allowed them to be seen. It was better when they were white, he thought absently.

His eyes were squeezed shut, hands clasped in front of him.

“What do I do…?”

He didn’t expect a response. He wasn’t even sure if he _wanted_ one.


	16. Answers

He got one, anyway.

* * *

 

It wasn’t often that demons got on their knees and prayed for guidance to the Creator that they abandoned, or the Creator that abandoned them. So, when it did happen, the Higher Source took notice. They took notice and _listened_.

It wasn’t that They abandoned Their angels. It wasn’t even that the angels left Them.

Fate was a twisted, funny thing.

The balance of the universe must be kept. For every angel, there must be an opposing demon. For every sin, a repentance. A believer for an atheist. Order was very important in the grand scheme of things.

Nothing was inherently evil, and to match that, nothing was inherently good.

Renato was never meant to remain an angel. He started out as one, yes, but the path that was cleared for him led to him falling.

The Creator always wept for each one of the angels that They lost, watching as the Fallen cursed Their name and demised over their newfound states. In order to have order, then there must first be chaos, and in order to have chaos, there must have been order, first.

Never one without the other; what came first: the chicken or the egg?

It was painful to watch Renato’s life unravel. The angel had been so good; their flames were pure and powerful. There might have been instances where the other had ‘sinned,’ but most times the angel would repent. They would pray for forgiveness and weep over the lives that they had taken.

Then there was the psychic female. It wasn’t like the Creator didn’t know what was going to happen – They knew very much what was going to happen and that to intervene in Fate would cause the universe to begin its unraveling.

So They watched as the other wailed and cried, watched as the angel shed their white wings, leaving pitch colored feathers in their wake as the madness took over.

They watched as Renato died and Reborn was created.

It was not Their place to intervene on Their creatures’ behalves. They had received free will for a reason, after all. It was their job to use it as they saw fit.

Reborn, as the demon had taken to calling himself, however, was reaching out. The demon was calling for help to the one that they believed had forsaken him.

Why?

A human.

The very same human, it seems, that had been reaching out on his own for answers. The human that had screamed and shouted and raged before falling to a heap in a forgotten church.

The pair’s individuals’ internal conflict and miscommunication seemed to have brought them to this point. They knew that they shouldn’t interact, and should not say anything in response to either, but…

 _Go to him,_ they whispered in Reborn’s mind, watching as the fallen angel stiffened in response, not believing what had just occurred. _Go to him and trust – if not in me, then in him._

_Trust in yourself._

* * *

 

Reborn sat stock still, the words floating though his mind as if they had been whispered in his ear. He knew that voice. He recognized it, even after all this time.

The demon could have sobbed in…some emotion. He didn’t have time to think much about it, however, since he knew that he needed to find his Fated half.

He needed to find Tsuna.


	17. Okay.

Reborn didn’t know how he got there. All he knows is that he just _did_. Honestly? He didn’t care how it happened, but the fact that the human he was looking for was right in front of him, well, that solved one of his issues.

Although…

He sniffed the air, the smell of earth and forest coating his nostrils. There was something unpleasant churning in his stomach, and when his dark eyes landed on Tsuna, he realized why.

The human – _his_ human – was crying. The brunette didn’t even register that he was there, it seemed, either, and just continued to sniffle to himself with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

The hitman glanced around, quickly surveying the surrounding to make sure that there wasn’t a threat before taking a silent step towards Tsuna. His eyes caught on a bronze crucifix laying on the floor, shining dimly in the moonlight. The man swallowed, crouching down so that he would be eye-level with Tsuna.

“Tsuna.” He stated quietly. The boy’s breath hitched quietly, but his eyes didn’t open. “Tsuna,” he tried again, but it was the same response. “ _Look_ at me, Tsunayoshi,” he began, “please,” he begged. It wasn’t an order, but a plea.

Slowly, brown eyes cracked open, adjusting to the darkness. He blinked a few times and let out a quiet gasp once he noticed Reborn’s wings. The man was shirtless, he realized, which would make sense if he the wings were released, but Tsuna couldn’t help but look at the other in complete awe.

Reborn’s feathers ruffled, and the demon couldn’t tell if it were in nerves or if he were silently preening under the other’s attention. He hoped it was the former. “I –”

“You’re beautiful.” Tsuna murmured, being completely and utterly honest. “God, Reborn…you’re stunning.” Logically, Tsuna knew that he should still be quite angry with the demon for their earlier argument but he couldn’t get his brain to work past how _pretty_ the hitman was. Even with his scars, Tsuna noted, the man looked every bit an angel as he did a demon. His eyes flicked to the other’s obsidian gaze. “I don’t want to get rid of the bond,” he finally whispered. “I…I don’t want to, Reborn. Please, don’t make me.”

Reborn paused, feeling himself nearly break under the other’s gaze. “It’s better that way, Tsuna,” he murmured sadly. He didn’t want to, either. He had to put up the fight, though, he knew.

Tsuna pushed himself up a bit so that he was sitting up straighter, and that he was on his knees before moving faster than he had ever moved, wrapping his arms around Reborn’s torso. “No,” he sobbed, “it’s not. It’s not because I _know_ it’s not what you want, Reborn, and it sure as fuck isn’t what _I_ want.” He sniffled, another ugly sound escaping his chest.

The demon had frozen, every muscle in his body going incredibly tense as the small Sky wrapped his arms around him. The hold was tight, as much as every fiber of his being was telling him to wrench the boy from him and toss him away, Reborn recalled the voice in his head. Trust. He could trust Tsuna. The brunette wasn’t going to hurt him, he knew.

“Okay.”

If Reborn’s arms wound around the youth, wings curling forward to encapsulate them both, then so what?


	18. Promise?

Tsuna wasn’t terribly sure how they managed to get back to the house, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care too much.

What he did know, however, was that Reborn very comfortable. Part of him expected the man to be cold to the touch for some reason, but it made sense that the other would be very warm. He was a Sun, after all. He warmed and healed.

When Reborn had tried to untangle himself from the boy’s grasp, Tsuna just managed to cling tighter. He had been denied this for _months_. He’s been denied this for much longer than was acceptable, and he was determined to start making up for lost time.

It felt so _right_ for them to be together like this. Tsuna was smaller than Reborn, and he fit into the man’s front like a puzzle piece. It made him smile to himself, face hidden in Reborn’s bare chest.

The demon let out a small sigh before moving the both of them towards Tsuna’s bed before pausing. He wasn’t sure how much the Sky would appreciate him encroaching on his territory, and he glanced to his side of the room for a brief moment before looking down at Tsuna in his arms. _Tsuna,_ he reminded himself. He’s been on the brunette’s side of the room plenty of times in the past.

Before he found out they were Fated.

He swallowed inaudibly, and continued his walk towards Tsuna’s bed. He carefully folded his wings behind his back, a bit agitated that they wouldn’t go back to being hidden. It was easier to go around without having to worry about them, but it seemed that his body was being uncooperative. Whatever. He’d deal with it later.

Reborn climbed into the bed, forcing himself to relax when his body tensed at the obvious amount of Sky Flame infused in the sheets. Tsuna didn’t removed his arms, and instead seemed to curl in closer, tangling his legs with the demon’s own.

“Go to sleep, Tsuna,” Reborn told the other, hoping that the youth would listen. It would probably be easier to extricate himself from the hold once the boy passed out.

Tsuna held on, somehow, tighter. “No,” he stated defiantly, the word muffled.

With a roll of his eyes, Reborn sighed, “I’ll be here in the morning, Tsuna.”

The boy shifted. Now, his face was no longer hidden, and red-rimmed eyes were staring up at Reborn, skeptically. “Promise?”

“I promise.”


	19. Promise.

True to his word, the demon had been there when the teen woke. The boy had been confused at first, blinking away the tiredness from his eyes before the previous night’s events came rushing to the forefront of his mind. His eyes snapped open, staring wide-eyed at the demon in front of him.

“It’s rude to stare.” Reborn commented flippantly, even as obsidian eyes stared back. “Morning, Tsunayoshi,” he greeted.

Tsuna blinked, sucking in a sharp breath as his hands made fists in front of the other’s chest. He licked his lips, “I didn’t think you’d be here,” he admitted.

There was a tense silence for a few moments before Reborn gave a sigh, “I promised, didn’t I?” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Besides,” he grunted, “you’re kind of difficult to untangle from.”

At least Tsuna had some decency to look sheepish. The teen looked at Reborn’s shoulder, and then past it, trying to peer around the male’s back to where inky wings were still displayed. He dutifully ignored the scars that littered Reborn’s front, biting his lip. He paused. “Can I...can I touch them?” He asked suddenly.

Reborn stiffened, “ _what?_ ”

The brunette shrunk back, but not by an incredible amount. Instead, he cleared his throat and answered, “your wings...” he trailed off, biting his lip, “they...they look soft.” He didn’t say he wasn’t going to hurt Reborn, because he had a feeling the demon would simply become more wound up. So, he just kept his words simple. Reborn’s wings looked soft and that’s why he wanted to touch them.

The taller man swallowed thickly. “I...maybe another time,” he finally managed to choke out, his panic bubbling in his chest.

Tsuna nodded lightly in understanding. It’s obviously taking a lot from Reborn to even be there right now, Tsuna knew, and the brunette wasn’t going to push the subject and end up ruining something that had nothing to stabilize it. He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into his pillow and allowing his nose to brush against the other’s collarbone.

“Maybe another time.”


	20. Light

Tsuna didn’t go to school that day. Instead, he slept for hours on end while curled up in Reborn’s side. Demon or angel, Tsuna didn’t care. The only label that the brunette really cared to put on the creature was  _ his _ . Reborn was his in the most intricate of ways, just as he was Reborn’s. Tsuna wasn’t sure where he stood in terms of his own faith, either. 

His internal debate often left his thoughts more tangled than they had been. In choosing to keep this bond with Reborn, did he renounce his devotion to God? Is he doomed to Hell without chance of salvation? He didn’t know what happened to cause Reborn to fall, and while part him was whispering about a terrible Sky, he didn’t  _ know. _ Reborn had been terrified the moment Tsuna’s Flame had encompassed the bedroom that one night; he rarely came over to Tsuna’s side of the bedroom, too, once the boy started to infuse things with Sky Flame. 

He hoped that Reborn knew that he didn’t want to hurt him. Hurting Reborn...just the thought of it sent a sharp pain through his chest and a shiver of dread to run down his spine. Even though Tsuna was the human in this pairing, he had decided that he would do everything in his power to keep the creature safe. 

It wouldn’t be easy. Reborn was a private and prideful creature. He wouldn’t like the thought of having to rely on someone, even if that someone was the person the Fates had picked for him. Tsuna knew he wasn’t ideal, too. He was clumsy and stubborn, and at times, he was weak and foolish. However, Tsuna had a Will to rival Reborn’s; his Flame blazed wildly and just as brightly as a forest fire. Tsuna was quick to understand people, and his Hyper Intuition made him privy to information and knowledge others could only wish to access. 

If Reborn was so adamant about being stuck in the dark, then Tsuna would resolve himself to become the man’s light.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all seem to really like this story. Idk why but I'm glad you do xD here's another quick chapter

Their interactions became easier with time. There was a lot of stiff movements and awkward conversations after that one night. Neither male knew where they stood with the other. At some point, Tsuna had decided to take the initiative since he decided that as bold as Reborn was, there were many things that stopped him from going to Tsuna. 

So, there they were, in Tsuna’s bedroom. It was a lazy Saturday, and Tsuna had told his friends that he was busy that day. He sent a seperate text to Gokudera to tell the silver haired bomber to keep the group away. Gokudera readily agreed - his boss had tasked him with a mission! He also knew that if he upset Tsuna, he ran the risk of upsetting Reborn and...well, Gokudera liked living his life, thank you very much. 

The brunette had patted the spot next to him, having laid in his bed with his back pressed against the wall, making sure that Reborn would have enough space to relax comfortably - and be able to escape easily. 

Said man eyed the space, the internal battle shown in his eyes. Tsuna wondered if it was as visible to others as it was to him. 

“Please,” he murmured. Reborn moved, almost robotically. “I want to be near you again.” That was true. After that night, the creature had gone back to his own side of the room, curling into his own bed and not interacting with the brunette any more than he used to. 

When Reborn acquiesced, Tsuna melted, a small smile on his face. “I...I’m going to hold your hand,” he murmured, letting the hitman know his movement and intention before doing so. It wasn’t a question, since Tsuna decided that it was something he wanted - he  _ knew _ Reborn also wanted the contact - and if he gave the other an out, he’d take it. 

Tsuna’s uncalloused fingers soon wrapped around Reborn’s own scarred and larger hand. The creature let out a sharp breath, but...

There was a twitch of movement that didn’t come from Tsuna, and the Sky smiled brightly to himself when he felt the man become more sure of his action, tightly intertwining their fingers.

“We’re gonna be okay, Reborn,” Tsuna mumbled. 

Reborn was silent for a long time. “I hope so, Tsuna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all have ideas as for what you want to see, please leave them in a comment! I don't really know where I want to go with this little snippet collection, so any suggestions would be appreciated! Thank you!


	22. A Threat Given

Reborn sat in the darkened corner of Tsuna’s bedroom, glaring at a blonde nuisance. Colonnello had been worried about the lively Sky, especially since they hadn’t spoken since everything started. The water demon had stopped by to check in on the development of Reborn’s and Tsuna’s bond, and was incredibly surprised to find that there was barely any. 

The blonde knew that the stronger demon wasn’t necessarily shy with his affection in past partners, not in the slightest, but...then again, none of Reborn’s past partners were his Fated. Or a Sky, at that. 

After years of being around Reborn, Colonnello was able to put together bits and pieces of the other’s story. Colonnello was still a rather young demon. He wasn’t a fallen angel, and he wasn’t even all that interested in differentiating between the subtypes. They were all supernatural, so why make things more difficult? Why draw a line in the sand that says that one side is better than the other? 

Reborn once said, almost wistfully, that he would have made a wonderful angel. Colonnello wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“You gave in, huh?” 

Reborn glowered. 

“Out of everyone to be tied to you, I’m glad it’s him, kora” Colonnello continued.

“ _Don’t say that,_ ” Reborn hissed, his hackles rising up. Colonnello happily ignored the growing killing intent. 

“Why not? He’s able to handle your bullshit.” The blonde’s eyes sharpened. “You’re an idiot, Reborn,” he held his hand up, frowning and serious for once. “No, listen. That boy has a heart of _gold_ , kora. If you don’t cherish, cherish _him_ , then consider what I’m about to say a threat: Lal and I would _happily_ scoop him and take him off your hands.” His eyes stayed locked on Reborn. “Lal might still be human right now, but you know how...creative she can get. If you won’t make Tsuna happy, then you can bet your stupid fedora that _we’ll_ make sure he is.” 

It was true, too. After he was told by Tsuna that it was Reborn he was Fated to, the blonde had worried. He had gone and talked to the demon, told him to get back, but then later went to talk to Lal. She was his Fated, and he loved her dearly, but even Lal agreed that if Reborn fucked up, they both cared too much about the young Sky to not give him the proper love he deserved. 

(Lal was selfish by human nature, and Colonello was weak to her whims. Being a ‘demon’ didn’t help.)

Reborn stared at him, and Colonnello stared back. If he looked away, it would be admitting defeat and would give his threat less credibility, and Reborn would win. 

The fallen angel looked out the window, not saying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you NorCalNEH for leaving suggestions!! I'll hopefully be able to write more content with some of that inspiration!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Save Me From Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961922) by [TeitoxAkashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi)




End file.
